The Hands of Fate
by makaze-vegeta
Summary: AU BV. Vegeta is stripped of the life he knows by Frieza who takes over his planet. The powers interfere and send Bulma back in time to save him and the planet. Better summary inside. R&R!


**The Hands of Fate**

**A/N:** New story idea! Some of you might recognize my work under the account name **Majin Maljita**. I had this unused account so I decided to use it. This is also an **alternate universe** fiction. I don't know if this has ever been done before. I've never seen anything like it, so I'm guessing not. I got the inspiration for this fanfic from one of Linkin Park's songs, which would be _Papercut._ Well, anyway. I'll include a better summary in here since I can't write a lot in the summary box on the front page. so yeah. I really hope you like this story. It'll be good. I promise. Please enjoy!

**Summary:** One of the Powers That Be visit Bulma and tell her that she is needed in the darkest age of time to alter the future of the universe. They send her back to the Dark Ages on Vegeta-sei. The Ouji family has been stripped of the throne and Frieza has proclaimed himself Emporer of Vegeta-sei. The planet's life decays with each passing day and so does the Prince's sanity. He lives everyday tortured by the voice of the muse in his head. Frieza constantly downtalks him and reminds him that he will never amount to anything. Will Bulma be able to help him find the courage to stand up to the evil emporer who has taken everything from him? Find out in THOF!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the song 'Papercut' that belongs to Linkin Park who gave me the inspiration to write this fanfiction. This will also be my first and last disclaimer since I find it pointless to continuously write them when you know I don't own it.**

* * *

**The sun goes down  
****I feel the light betray.**

The former Prince who had been stripped of his title watched the last bit of plant life on the entire planet wilt and cease to exist. He studied the once luscious red rose and sighed realizing that it would represent his life span under the new rule forced upon his home. Black depths looked towards the balcony doors and watched his only comfort, which was the light of day, fade into darkness once again. Vegeta had witnessed the murder of his parents by the hands of Frieza. He shut his eyes and released a low growl trying to force the memories out of his mind. Although, the muse in the back of his mind that tortured him daily wouldn't allow them to leave.

Vegeta dropped to his knees and covered his ears while shouting, "Stop it! Make it stop! I can't take it, anymore!" His eyes were shut tight and he was on the verge of breaking down. Suddenly, the images ceased and he opened his eyes. The young saiya-jin removed his hands from his ears and sat up straight while looking around the room. He let out a sigh of relief and was about to get up when he heard the sinister laughter of the muse.

_You poor sorry excuse for a saiya-jin. What? Your royal highness can't handle a few images of Mommy and Daddy's death? Aw. What a big baby, you are. Your parents were push overs, but you. You have the potential to become like us, but still you will never truly amount to anything important. Just another disposable minion. We see the darkness in your heart, Vegeta. And we will harness it and use it against you and the rest of your pitiful race._

"SHUT UP," the saiya-jin roared after hearing the muse's intentions. The muse had been a curse from Lord Frieza. Since Frieza did not want to kill him, he cursed him with a muse that would only disappear when the emporer was dead, which would be long past Vegeta's life time.

Everyday he lived with this voice in the back of his head, reminding him of the fall of his parents, Frieza's intentions and what they would do to him when the young warrior finally lost every ounce of his sanity from living under these horrible conditions. It took every ounce of strength for him not to break down and cry. He wanted to just sob for what his life had become which was a living hell, a nightmare that he could never awake from. He missed his mother and his father so much. If he had them, life would be so much easier, but instead, he had the muse and Frieza. Although, a strong warrior would never shed a tear. Never let anyone see weakness. So, he had to be ruthless in order to survive under the emporer's rule.

The saiya-jin cast the decayed rose that had been clutched in his hand to the floor as he stood up. He had duties to tend to, guards to yell at, saiya-jins to murder. Frieza had been forcing the former Prince to do his dirty work for him. Vegeta had taken the lives of many of his own kind for disobedience. He hated doing it. He had to refrain from crying every time it happened. Vegeta fixed his appearance before he stepped into what would have been his throne room. The saiya-jin bowed before Lord Frieza and greeted, "My Lord."

The aisu-jin chuckled at the saiya-jin kneeling before him. "Vegeta, I'm surprised I haven't killed you, yet. But then if I did that, I would probably be fulfilling your wish. After all, you have to be hoping that I kill you so that you can be with the rest of your pathetic race in hell. Am I right, monkey?"

The former prince stayed silent and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He had to use every ounce of his strength to keep his mouth shut and not spit back an insult at the heartless monster sitting on what used to be his father's throne. Instead of saying something nasty, he replied with, "Yes, sire. You're always right, sire." Just the words that Frieza would want to hear.

"Good," the monster smirked. "Now go tell my two best assasins that I have an assignment for them. Tell Mala to come alone since she's easier to talk to."

Vegeta looked up and couldn't help but growl, "I swear to Kami if you do anything--," those words were cut off by a quick blur and a hard hit to the stomach. He fell over in extreme pain and immediately regret saying anything to the hostile emporer. He had trouble getting up but eventually stood on his own two feet. The saiya-jin glared at the beast and then spit up a clot of blood before stumbling out of the room holding his hand to his stomach. As soon as he hit the hallway, the muse's laughter could be heard inside of his mind.

_Aww, did the little saiya-jin think he could take on the mighty Lord Frieza? What a foolish waste of space, you are. Did you really think that you could ever beat the emporer? You can't. You are nothing. The only thing he sees you as is a waste of time. You will never be worthy. You can never be a Prince again. Ever. You're as low as the rats running around the palace. Scavenging for food, trying to survive. Eventually you'll wither away and die, just like the rest of your pathetic weak race._

He shook his head and relieved himself of the voice trying to bring him down. The one that always brought him down to the lowest place that he could go, but never let it break him. Black depths looked down the empty hallway which used to be filled with life and happiness when he was a little boy. The assasins would be found in the training room, that's where they hung out almost ninety percent of the time. He set out down the hall towards the desired room and found them all lounging about, sorting and sharpening their weapons. The saiya-jin spotted out the two desired women and walked over to them. He opened his mouth to give them a message but the girl that Frieza wanted to see beat him to the chase.

"Let me guess. That bastard wants to see me right?"

Vegeta nodded silently and followed her back down the hall until she took a left to go to the throne room. He lurked to the other side of the castle. The wing where he'd found his mother many times before. In the gardens. His hand made contact with the cold steel of the doorknob. He pushed the door open and walked out into the somber garden of death and destruction of all things beautiful. Blankets of flesh slid over black pools and he inhaled the thick scent of decay that lingered in the atmosphere. Memories of his mother flashed before his eyes. Memories of when they used to sit out here together and talk. Memories of when he was a little boy and he used to curl up on his mother and fall asleep under the stars. Memories of her voice when she used to sing to him on a gorgeous spring day.

How he missed all of that. He sat down on a bench and gently carressed the marble with his calloused hands. He looked to the darkened sky that loomed over him. A deep frown came to his features. He let a single tear fall before he stopped himself from breaking down completely. There was no way that he was going to be weak. He sighed and whispered to the night air.

"Mom, I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop him from taking you away from me. I promise you one day that I'll find the strength to defeat him. I will take back what's rightfully mine. My throne. My honour. My dignity. He can take everything else, but he will never take away my memories. I'll make you proud, mother. I miss you so much. I miss both of you more than you will ever know. It hurts, but I'll heal with time. I will never forget you for as long as I live. I love you, mom and dad."

What the twenty two year old saiya-jin didn't know was that would be the last time he would ever utter the words 'i love you' for a long time. A huge event would take place early the next daybreak that would change the way he was. The young warrior let out another soft sigh and decided to head to bed since the monster didn't require anything else from him. He took one last long look back at the garden from his position in the doorway and then turned around, never to look back at the memories that he had created here again.

Tomorrow held terrible chaos for the saiya-jin. A darkness would consume his soul and force him to become one of them. One of Frieza's men. He would have no compassion and be purely heartless. Anything that crossed his path would suffer his wrath and all that anger would be used against him. He was going to become Frieza's favorite toy. It may have seemed as though there was nobody left to save Vegeta from himself, but there was still someone out there that would be willing to heal and restore the beauty that was once Vegeta-sei. The only question was who.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did ya think? I think it's definitely my darkest work yet. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my very best. The next chapter will most likely have the powers in it, and Bulma, of course. So yeah, please review! Ta luvs!


End file.
